


As the Sea

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Romance, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Deidara era como el mar. Obito estaba descubriendo cuanto podía amar al mar.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto) Mention, Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966060
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	As the Sea

Obito era un tonto. Aunque eso no era una novedad. Obito era un tonto lo suficientemente tonto como para enamorarse de un criminal al que él debería perseguir.

¡Se pone peor! Es tan tonto como para derretirse en sus brazos ésta noche, habiendo tomado mucho en el bar una noche en la que nadie de su trabajo podría aparecerse por accidente.

Ah, Obito podía decir que odia ser un oficial de la marina. Obito odia ser un capitán. Obito odia trabajar para la Corona. Obito odia el legado familiar que le tocó heredar a fuerzas de su viejo tío Madara. Tantas cosas que odiaba en un solo tema, que de hecho, afectaba su vida entera, era un poco preocupante.

Quizás por esa razón fue tan fácil enamorarse de un pequeño pillo que en su momento confundió con una víctima del ahora difunto Escorpión Rojo de la Arena. Ese pirata infame que con sus invenciones había atormentado las costas del la Corona Real del Viento, el aliado comercial de la Corona Imperial del Fuego. El hombre murió bajo un ataque al mando del siempre "talentoso e incredible" Kakashi Hatake.

Pues tan incredible no era, según Obito. Sino, el pillo no hubiese huido exitosamente para terminar cayendo por accidente en su barco. Obito tampoco era tan incredible, de hecho, porque al ver el tatuaje de escorpión rojo en su cuerpo pensó que un chico tan joven pudo haber sido una víctima del tráfico en ese barco infernal. Pues no, el pillo, no, Deidara era el matelot del Escorpión Rojo.

Deidara sintió rencor hacia él por su oficio, eso era obvio, pero Obito sentía que se le partía el corazón al saber que el chico lo pateó en el estómago con saña al huir de su barco solo por mencionar su "amistad" entre muchas comillas con el estúpido y maldito Kakashi. Como ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kakashi arruinaba cada maldito ligue que tenía? Ya ha pasado antes que Kakashi terminaba absorbiendo toda la atención de sus posibles parejas, Rin como ejemplo ¡Pero esto ya era absurdo!

Obito, lógicamente, no se podía quejar por perder la oportunidad de enredarse con un pirata. No en su trabajo, por lo menos. Pero quién lo conoce sabe que es un tonto que no va a perder el interés en el tema pronto. Especialmente si el tema es chico de ojos como el mar, tenebrosos y profundos, cautivante y maravilloso.

Así, como un tonto de talle imperial, descubrió cada cosilla que pudo del rufián que se metió en su cabeza. Nacido en el Reino de la Tierra, Deidara era de hecho nieto del legendario Onoki, dueño actual y parece que eterno del máximo mando de la marina en dicho reino. Porque al mundo le gusta la ironía, Deidara era un rebelde con fantasías de ser un artista, además de ser un genio en hacer explotar cosas, desde manejar cañones hasta inventar bombas bastante sofisticadas con pólvora. No era sorprendente que terminara conectando con el Escorpión Rojo después de huir de su país. Cortados de la misma tela con formas y tijeras diferentes.

Eso era lo importante, lo único que Obito debía saber del rufián. Obito definitivamente no debería saber que zona frecuentaba en el mar, ni los bares o amigos de mala calaña que Deidara tenía y frecuentaba ahora especialmente sin un matelot en quién confiar. No, por supuesto que Obito no lo sabía, él solo tuvo "suerte" de que su barco desembarcara en "esa" isla y que "esa" noche el fuera a "ese" bar con "ese" disfraz de rufián de los mares. Claro que si, así era ¿Por qué no lo sería?

Deidara no era tan tonto como Obito, no lo suficiente como para creer esa gimnasia mental que ese lindo capitán había hecho para engañarse a sí mismo, pero lo suficiente como para jugar esa pequeña farsa. Se acercó a él como un depredador a su presa al verlo tratar de encajar en la atmósfera, como un cervatillo entre lobos. Fue fácil invitarlo a beber, jugar con él para que supiera cuán consciente era de quién era Obito, coquetear un poco hasta que perdieron la razón y terminaran en una habitación.

Deidara estuvo de luto por varios meses, casi año y medio, por su Danna, incluso juró vengarse de toda la tripulación de Kakashi Hatake, pero no podía perder su vida llorando una muerte. Tal vez era porque lo amó más como un maestro que como un amante, pero reservó una parte de su corazón para él que nada tenía que ver con Obito. Tampoco era como si Obito fuera el asesino de su amado, por ende, no estaba faltando el respeto a su memoria.

Obito por su lado, si era sincero y estaba lejos de su familia en el momento en el que le preguntaste, respondería que no tenía ningún respeto por su trabajo. Podía ceñirse a la moral de este en buena parte, pero que jodan a sus superiores, no les tenía tanta estima como para negarse a las atenciones de ese chico de ojos azules.

La primera vez fue cosa de saludarse y despedirse, como si fuera una transacción comercial. La segunda vez Deidara pareció cómodo con preguntar sobre su trabajo y Obito no se contuvo al responder. La tercera vez Obito escuchó una que otra historia sobre Deidara y sus primos arruinando la calma de su abuelo. La cuarta vez Deidara escuchó del accidente que causó las cicatrices y Obito escuchó solo una parte de quién fue el Escorpión Rojo, o Sasori no Danna como lo llamaba Deidara. La quinta vez ya no sentían que estaban hablando con un extraño para desahogarse de sus deseos y penas.

Puede que Obito aún mantenga la cuenta hasta hoy, pero ya no es necesario. Ya no siente que pueda contabilizar cada encuentro con Deidara, simplemente porque no quiere que haya un límite. Esta noche se pone a pensar en eso, mirando el rostro dormido del amante que duerme en sus brazos. Están lejos de la capital, lejos de los aliados pirata de Deidara. Se pregunta si podría vivir el resto de su vida así, abrazado cada noche con el chico de los siete mares.

Cualquiera diría que abandonar una vida ya hecha y segura por un amor era tonto, pero ¿Cuando fue que Obito no fue un tonto?

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente publico el día que es 😂 Espero le haya gustado esta cortita historia de dos tontos. Gracias por leer. ❤


End file.
